Galeon Asturias
Galeon Asturias is an arrancarized Vasto Lorde who lives in Hueco Mundo. He is known for his eccentric behaviour, even among the insane denizens of his birthplace. Despite his enormous build, he is shown to be surprisingly cunning, and has a fondness for poetry and literature. Appearance With an impressive height of 6'50", Asturias towers above most of the Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas class Hollows in Hueco Mundo. He has shoulder-length jet black hair and grey skin. When traveling, he wears a ragged brown mantle most of the time, under which he sports a pair of grey formal pants with no shirt. His hazel colored eyes, hard jawline, messy hair and small nose give him the appearance of a barbarian. Asturias's wide chest is marked by an enormous scar, which spans from his central lower abdomen all the way up to his hollow hole. He tends to walk in a slightly crooked manner, which slightly mitigates the impact of his enormous height and gives him a more animalistic atmosphere. His hollow hole is located on the base of his neck. Personality Contrary to his appearance, Galeon Asturias is a very refined and calm individual. He has a deep passion for music and literature (in particular, poetry), and will almost always be seen reading a book. This aspect of his also influences his attitude in battle, as he tends to mockingly taunt his opponents with rethoric and verses taken from his favourite pieces. He is not above cruelty, and will often enjoy torturing weaker opponents who get on his bad side. Believing himself to be a member of the royalty, he considers himself to be superior to everyone else, thus he rarely engages an enemy in direct combat, preferring to come to a verbal agreement instead. However, when roused or threatened by a powerful enemy, he can bring forth his beastly nature with "Violencia", which changes his personality into a complete foil of his calm self. As long as he's under the effects of his "Violencia", his lust for battle awakens, turning him into a berserker-like combatant who taps into his primal instincts. He still retains his intelligence, however, won't hesitate to use dishonorable or decietful tactics if it means winning a battle. History In his previous life, Asturias was an noble who ardently supported the spanish Inquisition. His evil demeanor eventually caused his demise when the peasants that inhabited his lands and the troops under his command, tried of his cruelty and abuse, rioted and torched his castle. As he burned to death, Asturias's hatred for the commonfolk who had dared to attack him and the knights who had betrayed him reached tremendous levels, and this desire for revenge is what made him into a Hollow. As a Hollow, Asturias seems to be a much more controlled individual, though this is just a facade. He wondered around his former domains, preying on everyone who had participated in his death. After devouring the souls of his former subjects, he returned to Hueco Mundo and started preying on other Hollows to increase his power. Slowly but steadily, he reached the level of Vasto Lorde, and by then had decided to lay back and enjoy a life of peaceful contemplation and appreciation of the arts. He is now traveling around Hueco Mundo, making occasional incursions into the human realm, and even Soul Society. He eventually returns to his safe haven, a ruined underground palace he calls "Novena Sinfonia", to rest and regain his strength. Plot TBA. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Asturias's spiritual power is average for a Vasto Lorde, which means he is one of the most fearsome beings of Hueco Mundo, capable of killing human beings and stunning weak Hollows and Shinigami just by exterting his spiritual pressure. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Asturias's barehanded fighting prowess far exceeds his swordsmanship skills. Though his attacks appear to be wildly thrown swings, he is actually a very meticulous fighter who attempts to reduce the number of openings on his defence to a minimum. His enormous strength allows him to destroy most lesser enemies with the flick of a finger, and to break through the Hierro of powerful foes with a single punch. Hierro Master: Asturias's Hierro is top-class, even among Vasto Lordes. His proficiency with it allows him to concentrate his spiritual power on focused points to further increase his Hierro's power, in order to defend against incoming strikes. This ability is called Templanza. '''This technique doesn't come without a risk, as Asturias reroutes the spiritual pressure that maintains his whole body's Hierro into a concentrated point, which means the rest of his body's Hierro weakens considerably. '''Expert Strategist: '''In spite of his appearance, Asturias has a penchance for switfly assessing situations and dealing with them accordingly due to his cunning intellect. '''Sonido Expert: Though he's not as quick as other smaller-framed Vasto Lordes, Asturias's Sonido allows him to move at extremely fast speeds in spite of his huge build, often taking his opponents by surprise. Cero Expert: Asturias has analyzed different ways of using his Cero, and has come up with some unique uses that can help him gain the upper hand in battle. All of the following Cero can be fired from his arms or legs, but not from his sword, or mouth. *'Gran Rey Cero': A Cero that uses the user's own blood as a catalyst. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero and can even disturb the fabric of space. It spins like a razor upon release, and the beam compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power it contains. *'Cero Luciernaga: '''One of Asturias's Cero variants. It consists of a small but highly condenced Cero blast that is detonated as soon as it's released, causing a blinding flash of light, but little to no damage to both the user and it's targets. *'Cero Quemarropa:' One of Asturias's Cero variants. It is a dangerous point-blank attack that consists of using a punch or a kick against an opponent, while firing a Cero from said extremity. It can cause a large aumont of damage to both the user and it's target. *'Bala:' A technique that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. While the technique is not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. '''Pesquisa:' Asturias's Pesquisa allows him to sense a being's spiritual energy from a long distance. Garganta: The ability to open a gateway between realms. It can be used by any powerful Hollow. Enhanced Strength: '''Asturias posseses a gargantuan aumont of physical strength, being able to tear apart even the strongest of Hierros with his bare hands instead of using his Zanpakuto. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Even without his Hierro, Asturias has developed a natural resistance to pain and damage, and can fight for extended periods of time without exhausting himself. '''Violencia: A special "skill" developed by Asturias during his peaceful travels as a Vasto Lorde. It is not exactly a technique; it would be more aptly described as a state of mind that can be achieved by tapping into one's most destructive inner negative feelings, releasing any psychological restraints and allowing him to go all out from the first blow. When using Violencia, Asturias becomes a remorseless killing machine who enjoys torturing and dealing as much pain to his opponents as possible. However, this does not mean he becomes a mindless beast: he retains most of his inteligence, which is now complemented by a beast's primitive instinct of survival. Zanpakuto Hoguera (Bonfire): '''Hoguera looks like a beautifully adorned fencer's sword in it's sealed state. It has a huge ruby on the hilt, and other colored gemstones along it's thin blade. '''Resurreccion - Purifica, Hoguera!: '''When using his Resurreccion, Asturias's skin changes from a pale gray to a completely black tone, and he grows a grey lion's mane around his head. His posture also changes, as he stands with his back straight instead of walking in a crooked manner, which makes him seem taller. He also grows fangs and claws, though they're short and not apt for combat. Hogera's resurreccion causes the Zanpakuto to turn into a set of ebony coloured greaves and gauntlets that are instantly attached to Asturias's legs and arms. These weapons are capable of releasing an explotion of Reiatsu in the shape of a small concussive blast on each hit, at the cost of rapidly draining Asturias's reiatsu. The armored parts are protected from the explosion, but the remaining uncovered portions of Asturias's body can still be damaged by the shockwaves. Asides from being used to drastically increase the damage Asturias can deal, this resurreccion allows for more unorthodox methods of combat, such as using the gauntlets or greaves to increase the speed of his attacks due to the propulsion caused by the explotion. '''Resurreccion Special ability: *'Contusion: '''Hoguera's most basic attack. Consists of releasing a condensed blast of reiatsu with each impact, damaging and knocking back the attacked opponent. *'Gran Contusion: 'A more powerful version of Contusion, which consumes more Reiatsu when used. It can send the opponent flying for great distances and causes internal injuries as well as external ones. *'El Rapido: '''By using Contusion on his armored Resurreccion instead of his opponent, Asturias can propel himself with the explotion to move at tremendous speeds. Trivia - Asturias has managed to retain a considerable aumont of memories from his previous life, and though he claims to have "grown out of such irrational hatred for other sentient beings", he remains much the same. - Once caught a weak Adjuchas-class Hollow and forced him to become his jester, because he thought it was fitting for a member of royalty to have one. However, he soon got tired of him and ripped him apart with his bare hands, stating that "he made one too many jokes about his bladder." - Goes to the human world every now and then to "borrow" books and other "novelty" items. Quotes "I don't need anyone else. As long as I have my Poe's, my Quiroga's, my Verne's and my Hemingway's... Peer interaction is so overrated!" - Talking to himself, after killing yet another travelling companion. "I tried being a good sport once. Then I got sliced from neck to belly by a charming gentleman... he didn't even say hello! Nor anything else after that, really..." - Talking about how he got his scar. "My friend, you seem to be awfully constripated there. Do you want to stop and take a breather? I have all the time in the world, don't worry." - In battle. Category:Hollow